Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 188
The might of the "Ancient Dragon". * Apdnarg Otum soon reveals the target he was chasing with his combo of Cards: the powerful and mighty "Ancient Dragon", which proves to be a tough opponent, given the Effect of the Field Spell Card "Ancient City". * Professor Hawkins explains that several Spell Cards and Monster Cards are needed to fulfill the Summoning Conditions of "Ancient Dragon": both he and Solomon searched for them and got stuck: they were missing the "Ancient Key" Spell Card. However, Solomon went and finally managed to acquire it, to the Professor's delight: he's finally able to see the combo finished. * Eventually, Joey manages a combo to get rid of "Ancient City" and wins the Duel. Apdnarg Otum "unveils" himself, taking Joey aback while the others sigh: it was obvious from the very beginning! Meanwhile... * It also shown how Leon Wilson has won over Richard Goat. The medic collapses and both nurses have to evacuate him in a stretcher, to Leon's surprise. * Besides, everyone's comic relief duo, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor make it to Kaiba Land USA, having heard of the KC Grand Prix. They're ready to have their rematches on both Yugi & Joey. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Apdnarg Otum Duel continues from previous episode. Joey has 2200 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Apdnarg has 5000 Life Points remaining and controls "Ancient Giant" (2200/1100) and two "Stone Giants" (400/2000) in Attack Position and "Ancient City", "Ancient Key", "The Legendary Gambler", and one set card. Turn 7: Joey Joey draws "Goblin Attack Force" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2300/0) in Attack Position. "Goblin Attack Force" attacks Apdnarg Otum's "Ancient Giant", but Apdnarg Otum activates his face-down "Ordeal of a Traveler". Now when Joey attacks, Apdnarg can select a random Card from his hand and make Joey guess whether the random card is a Magic, Trap, or Monster Card. If Joey guesses wrong, his attacking monster is returned to his hand. Apdnarg selects the only card in his hand for the effect of "Ordeal of a Traveler" and Joey guesses Magic Card (Trap Card in the dub), but the chosen card is revealed to be a monster ("Sinister Serpent"), so "Goblin Attack Force" is returned to Joey hand. Joey Sets a Card. Turn 8: Apdnarg Apdnarg draws "Ancient Tome". "Ancient Giant" attacks directly, but Joey activates his face-down "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 for all) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Apdnarg uses "Ancient Giant" to attack & destroy one "Sheep Token". Apdnarg Otum then activates "Ancient Tome". Now once during Apdnarg's Main Phase, he can swap a Card in his Hand with the top Card of his Deck. He must also send one card from his hand to the Graveyard during his Standby Phase, or "Ancient Tome" will be destroyed. Apdnarg then activates the effect of "Ancient Tome" to swap the "Sinister Serpent" in his hand with the top card of his Deck. He then switches his two "Stone Giants" (400/2000) to Defense Position. On Apdanarg's End Phase, the effects of both "Stone Giants" activate (Apdanrg Otum 5000 → 4500 → 4000). Turn 9: Joey Joey draws "Roll of Fate". He then Normal Summons "Goblin Attack Force" (2300/0) in Attack Position. Turn 10: Apdnarg Apdnarg draws "Sinister Serpent". On Apdanrg's Standby Phase, he sends "Sinister Serpent" from his hand to the Graveyard to keep "Ancient Tome" in play. The effect of "Sinister Serpent" then activates, returning it from Apdnarg's Graveyard to his hand. Apdnarg then switches his two "Stone Giants" to Attack Position. He then activates the second effect of "Ancient Key" to send it and his two "Stone Giants" to the Graveyard in order to add "Ancient Gate" from his Deck to his hand. Apdnarg then activates "Ancient Gate". Apdnarg then activates the first effect of "Ancient City" to send "Ancient Gate", "Ancient Giant" and "Ancient Tome" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Ancient Dragon" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. "Ancient Dragon" attacks & destroys Joey's "Goblin Attack Force" (Joey 2200 → 1700). Since "Ancient Dragon" destroyed a monster in battle, its effect activates, destroying all of Joey's Defense Position Monsters. Turn 11: Joey Joey draws "Gilford the Lightning". He then activates "Roll of Fate" to roll a die. Depending on the result, Joey must draw the same number of Cards as the result of the roll from his Deck, then he must send that same number of Cards from the top of his Deck to his Graveyard. Apdnarg then activates the effect of "The Legendary Gambler" to roll a die of his own. Joey's "Roll of Fate" roll is a 4 while Apdnarg Otum's "The Legendary Gambler" roll is a 3, so the effect of "Roll of Fate" continues. Joey draws four cards and sends the top four cards of his Deck to the Graveyard. Joey then activates "Landstar Forces" to Special Summon "Brigadier of Landstar" (900/1200), "Knight of Landstar" (1000/900) and "Grappler of Landstar" (1000/500) from his hand in Attack Position. Joey then Tributes "Brigadier of Landstar", "Knight of Landstar" and "Grappler of Landstar" in order to Tribute Summon "Gilford the Lightning" (2800/1400) in Attack Position. Since "Gilford the Lightning" was Tribute Summoned by Tributing three monsters, its effect activates, destroying all of Apdanarg's monsters. "Gilford the Lightning" attacks directly. The effect of Apdanarg's "Ordeal of a Traveler" activates, forcing Joey to guess the type of one card in Apdnarg's hand. Joey guesses Monster (it was the "Sinister Serpent" which returned to Solomon's hand previously). He is correct, so the direct attack continues (Apdanarg Otum 4000 → 1200). On Joey's End Phase, Apdanarg Otum activates the second effect of "Ancient City" to revive "Ancient Dragon" (2800/2100) from in Attack Position. Turn 12: Apdnarg Apdnarg draws. "Ancient Dragon" attacks Joey's "Gilford the Lightning". Both monsters are destroyed in a Double KO. On Apdnarg's End Phase, he activates the second effect of "Ancient City" to revive "Ancient Dragon" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. Turn 13: Joey Joey draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards ("Giant Trunade" and "Premature Burial"). Joey's hand is shown to contain "Jinzo", "Polymerization", and "Alligator's Sword". Joey then activates "Premature Burial" to pay 800 Life Points (Joey 1700 → 900) and revive "Goblin Attack Force" (2300/0) in Attack Position. Joey then activates "Giant Trunade" to return all Magic and Trap Cards to their owner's Hands; "The Legendary Gambler", "Ordeal of a Traveler", and "Ancient City" are returned to Apdanarg Otum's hand while "Premature Burial" is returned to Joey's Hand. Joey then activates "Premature Burial" again (Joey 900 → 100) to revive "Gilford the Lightning" (2800/1400) in Attack Position. "Gilford the Lightning" attacks Apdnarg Otum's "Ancient Dragon". Both monsters are destroyed in a Double KO. "Goblin Attack Force" attacks directly (Apdnarg Otum 1200 → 0). Differences in adaptations " in episode 187.]] * In the previous episode, "Brigadier of Landstar" was seen in Joey's hand. However, this card was not seen nor does it appear in his hand instead "Alligator's Sword" a card that he didn't used was seen. This meant "Swordsman of Landstar" was suppose to be "Alligator's Sword". * The gun of "Brigadier of Landstar" is edited to look less realistic. "Landstar Forces" has Brigadier's gun edited as well. * In "Premature Burial", the cross is blurred and made less visible, to avoid any religious connotation. * "Ancient Tome" was given a different artwork. Notes * This episode shows how far Joey has come when devising his strategies. ** However, he overlooked a more simple plan: as Apnarg only had 1200 LP left, he could have summoned Alligator's Sword (1500 ATK) and then played Premature Burial to bring back Gilford. . Then the formula for Joey's victory would follow the same route as what he actually did. Mistakes * When Apnarg redraws "Sinister Serpent", after having switched it with the top card of his deck with "Ancient Tome" the previous turn, he is shown putting the drawn card into his hand and discarding the Sinister Serpent already in his hand for Ancient Tome's cost. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes